Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was
by darkleaf23
Summary: [Pairings Inside]When you want to kill a certain murderer who killed your family, you cross out the chances of falling in love. What happens when you do? Everything gets in the way of revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival At Sunagakure

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: Dedicated to Kit, who wants me to write it with all these links with Pein and Minato. She forced me to write this!!**

**The dream sequences are going to be a bit messed up, so I hope you won't mind … **

**Pairings:**

**OC x Temari**

**OC x Deidara**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**That's it for the pairings.**

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter One: Arrival At Sunagakure

Five days. It has been five days since Kensu left Konohagakure on a quest for knowledge and information, five days without much food and water. Even though some people knew of his victory against Uchiha Madara, he still felt inferior to all those around him, the cold stares they gave him, the whispered conversations that he overheard, the damned news of him holding an uncontrollable Bijuu inside him spread terror and rumors around Konohagakure all the way to Sunagakure. _Only a few people understand what I am. _He raised his head as his thoughts drifted off to Ino once more, the love she showered on him before he left. Kensu indulged himself in it so much, but ultimately, he wanted to leave. He felt angry at himself for leaving her; leaving the very girl that had kept him sane all this while. Right now, Kensu felt alone, hopeless, and nowhere in mind to start his hunt for information. Trudging along the muddy path, Kensu strained his eyes only to see the distant Sand Village, with the sun directly above it. The weather was unbearable, and Kensu knew he had to go into the village for water and food. But he feared rejection; feared the people who would shun him, kick him. He did not even have any energy to fight back, but even if he did, why should he retaliate? _Let them know … you're not a monster. _They were just good friends now, but Kensu still remembered Ino's words and they spurred him on and he pressed on weakly. Staggering into the village, he heard whispers once more. They annoyed him so much, they just would not stop. Kensu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his destination was … any store he could reach before passing out. Entering the store, Kensu was suddenly screamed at by the male shopkeeper. "You, I recognize you!! You're that Jinchurikki with the feral Bijuu aren't you?!" hollered the shopkeeper with an accusing finger. Kensu approached him and shook his head slowly while saying, "No, it's not – I just need wa--" Before he could finish his sentence, the shopkeeper immediately grabbed a nearby broomstick and roared, "Get outta my store!" Kensu glared at the man and felt annoyed and exasperated. "The Kazekage--" Kensu tried, but the shopkeeper interrupted him again. "Gaara-sama doesn't have the Bijuu in him anymore, and he was probably a greater Jinchurikki than YOU!! He didn't kill anyone did he?!!" said the shopkeeper rudely. Kensu felt insulted and angry and by now he was already standing in the middle of the road, weary and thirsty._I should've killed him in there … _Walking along the path, Kensu felt his legs go numb and sinking to the ground. His head hit the ground hard, and he probably got some cuts on his face in the process. "Leave him alone!" shouted a woman who was in front of Kensu. Before he succumbed to the fatigue, he saw them, the two familiar persons standing in front of him, their expressions unreadable and somehow discouraging.

Temari knelt down next to the unconscious Jinchurikki and said to her younger brother, Kankuro, "He's … fainted." Kankuro nodded and suggested, "Let's just bring him to your place; it's a shorter way there." The blonde sighed and helped Kensu up with Kankuro while muttering, "These people are too much." Kankuro glanced sideways and drawled, "They don't know what he's done for Suna and Konoha." When they arrived at Temari's, she said, "Err – I can take it from here, Kankuro." Her younger brother looked suspicious, but obliged to her request nonetheless. "Take care of him and when he's awake, tell him to rest in Suna for a few days … he looks ghastly."

"Alright …"

The blonde sat down on the bed and looked at the brunette lying on the bed. "So pale …" she murmured, feeling sorry for him. She placed her hand on his face and wiped away the sand and cleaned his wounds gently. Suddenly, a hand caught Temari's wrist and clutched it tightly. She let out a cry of shock and stared at Kensu, whose eyes had already opened. "I'm … sorry," he muttered, feeling awkward to be apologizing now. Letting go of Temari's hand, he asked, "Where am I?" Temari forced a smile on her face and replied, "…My place." Kensu struggled to sit up and he stared at the blonde. She reminded him of Ino so much …

"I have to leave."

"No you don't, I want you to stay here for a few days. You're tired and weak, who knows what'll happen to you out there?"

"…I thought I'd be a burden to you."

"Don't think of it that way, besides, you're our hero."

"No, seriously, don't call me that, even the villagers don't know about what I done."

"We never told them; because they wouldn't believe the supposedly-dead founder of the Uchiha clan was still alive … you know how feisty these people are."

"…Yeah, that is kinda true."

"So are you staying?"

"F-Fine …"

Temari nodded in satisfaction and left the room, and soon returned with a cup of water. "You know … I hate it when people treat me well. I mean with the exception of Ino that is …" commented Kensu with a smile on his face. Temari suppressed a laugh and said, "Well, be glad I'm staying all day … it's a two-day break for me." Kensu raised his brows and muttered, "Are _you_ glad?" Temari shot him a sarcastic look and asked playfully, "Is that a trick question?" "No, I don't think so."

"So you're the serious type, huh, Ken?"

"Perhaps …"

Kensu looked out the window and said, "I feel lost." "How so?" asked Temari. "I don't know where to start looking … for the information I need." Temari placed her hand nervously on his and encouraged him. "You can always go back to Konoha whenever you miss her," she whispered. He looked at her with a questioning look. "How do you know?" he asked. Temari sighed and answered, "I knew you loved her from the start of the Shinobi War." Kensu frowned and drawled, "I don't love her anymore."

"Oh, so you wouldn't love anyone else, huh?"

"What's your point, Temari?"

"I don't know what it's like to love someone."

"How about your brothers, then …?"

"I mean … loving someone … as a lover."

"…Oh, so that's how it is."

Kensu leaned back and grinned broadly at her, while saying, "Well you won't be getting any tips from me." Temari blushed and replied, "I don't need any tips." He raised his eyebrows once more and asked, "What d'you mean by that?" "Nothing … it's just nothing," answered the blonde, somewhat glad he asked. "I guess you'll know soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein stared at the young girl in front of him, her cat tail swishing lazily. "You're Kit?" he asked, not believing his eyes. "Well, duh!" she answered, her arms folded and her expression annoyed. Pein frowned and muttered, "Your Bijuu is a cat?" Kit rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course it is. These aren't fake ears and tail, you know!" He folded his arms too and said, "I heard you rescued Deidara."

Kit looked triumphant and replied, "I had to." Pein raised his eyebrows and switched to his regular form, the spiky auburn hair and piercings at each side of his nose. "So, can I call you dad?" asked Kit. Pein frowned and replied, "No." He sighed and shook his head. "Just go and spend your time with the others … I don't have the free time for you," he said flatly, while walking away. Kit frowned and walked off, heading towards the direction of the other members. There, she saw Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi standing around the area. "Deidara, you really are stupid, even Sasori would've said that," complained Kakuzu, who was stitching up Deidara's mouth that was on his chest. Deidara shrugged and grinned. "Well, I wanted to show that Sasuke kid who was the real winner … until Kit showed up and crashed the party," replied Deidara, his eyes shifting to the female Jinchurikki beside him. Kit glared at him and retorted rudely, "Well if I wasn't there, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?!" Deidara stuck his tongue out at her and replied lazily, "So much for being your bodyguard." Kit stuck out her tongue too, and said, "I don't need a freaking bodyguard, Deidara! I can handle myself!" Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Pein wanted it for you," he muttered, his eyes showing deep concern for the girl.

"Whatever, Itachi, I don't need bodyguards!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream Sequence [Start**

Kensu looked around the dark, damp house. It was a wreck, the roof had collapsed and all the doors had been forced open. It seemed like someone, or something, wanted to find what they wanted here. He saw two Akatsuki members standing in front of two dead bodies on the ground, muttering a few words. Kensu walked closer and heard the male say, "Namikaze Hibi and Hisako Kira … now you know how weak you are, how useless you really are …" Kensu's eyes widened and realized that the two corpses were actually his parents! Clenching his fist, Kensu charged towards the male and punched him, but his fist merely went through the Akatsuki member's face. Kensu watched in shock as the two disappeared and suddenly heard a soft whimper in the corner. Walking towards the source of the sound, he noticed a small child sitting in a corner, shivering and sobbing. He stopped in front of the kid and frowned. It was himself, as a child, he concluded. The younger boy looked straight at Kensu, which shocked him, but then a familiar face walked straight through him. A tall, handsome blonde, with hair falling on each side of his face, crouched down and carried the younger Kensu up. It was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage! He heard Minato murmur, "There, there, your uncle's here, Ken," into Kensu's little ear. Frowning, he walked towards the Hokage and attempted to touch him, but his hand went through the man's arm.

_This is just a dream … right?_

_It doesn't mean anything … does it?_

_What the hell am I supposed to do about it … how am I to find the Akatsuki?_

**Dream Sequence [End**

Sitting up on the bed, Kensu frowned and looked out the window and felt cold wind blowing into the room, cooling him slowly. He sighed and scratched his head. "**Oh, now you know?**" the Juubi finally spoke, after the long three days of traveling. Kensu furrowed his brows and replied softly, "It's too much …" "A bad dream?" asked Temari suddenly, from the opposite bed. Kensu shook his head and replied, "Just … some kind of memory coming back to me … I think." Temari nodded and swayed from side to side, unsure of what to say next. She felt like her throat was tightened, so no words could come out of her mouth. "I can't sleep anymore," said Kensu, feeling lost suddenly. Temari patted the space on her bed and suggested, "Talk to me til you feel sleepy … or you can talk until it's the next morning, right?" The brunette smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down. He felt Temari's warm body and gazed at her longingly. _No wait, you can't fall in love with her now! Not now, not before you get your stinking revenge! _Kensu could not seem to turn away from her; she seemed to be so beautiful in the moonlight. Temari, too, was looking at him with longing eyes._It feels different around him, not like other guys … so … is this what they call love? _They both leaned towards the other, and soon they were inches away from each other's faces. Temari closed her eyes and hoped he would close the gap, hoped he would kiss her in bed, right now. Kensu edged closer to her lips and touched them with his lightly, but suddenly he pulled away. "I … I'm sorry," apologized Temari. "Sorry for … all that …" Kensu turned to her once more and replied hastily, "No, it was mine, I'm sure of it." But the truth is they did not know what they were sorry for. They were happy it almost happened.

Temari smiled at him and murmured, "Are you feeling sleepy now?" Kensu shook his head; a sign that he wanted to be with her for a longer period of time. He chuckled softly and asked, "Are you the one who's sleepy, Temari?" She shook her head and replied, "Not with you around." They tried to hint each other on different matters, but ended up saying the same thing ...

"Yeah …?"

"I just feel so … comfortable right now, with you."

There was a long silence.

"After a few days, I'll be gone … you know that?"

"I do. I know you have a mission, a dangerous one … but I want you to stay."

There was another very long silence.

"Do you know what you're saying, Temari?"

"Yeah …"

"I'm not ready for it, you know that … right after the thing that happened with Ino."

"You have all the time in the world, Kensu."

Kensu smiled weakly and felt her resting her head on his shoulder._Eventually, we'll be together, right?_

Temari nuzzled under his chin for a short while but enjoyed the feeling as he did, she hoped._Please be ready before you leave … just tell me you love me too._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope no one minds the way I write a love fic … OC x Temari!! Woohoo!!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Along With The Artist

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Two: Getting Along With the Artist

Deidara smirked at the sight of Kit walking past, which attracted her attention greatly. "What are you smiling at, Deidara?" asked Kit, getting the feeling that she must know what was so funny. "Nothing, why can't I smile at a pretty Jinchurikki, un," answered Deidara slyly. Kit blushed and replied, her voice a little harsher, "You're a pervert, Deidara!" The blonde chuckled and leaned back on his chair. He played with his hair while saying, "You're some feisty girl, Kit." The Jinchurikki turned on the Akatsuki member and grabbed him by the collar. "You don't know what I can do to you!!" she growled, her voice suddenly deadly and cold. Deidara stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. "I can destroy you with just--" Before he could finish, however, Tobi interrupted them. "Are you two getting intimate with each other?!" he exclaimed, feeling excited. Deidara shot Tobi a nasty glare, before saying, "Can you get out of here, Tobi?" Kit furrowed her brows and nodded to Tobi. "Tobi is a good boy!" he said childishly as he chuckled and walked away, but still taking glances every now and then like a distracted child. Deidara turned to Kit and raised his eyebrows and asked, "Were we getting intimate?" Before he knew it, a large hand landed harshly on his face, leaving a red mark. "Ow! That hurt, un!" exclaimed Deidara, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand softly. Kit shot him a sly look and drawled, "That's what you get for asking me such a dumb question!" Deidara rolled his eyes and then muttered, "It was just a joke, un…" There was a long silence, and both of them realized that Kit was on top of Deidara, his waist between her legs. "Yikes!" yelped Kit in surprise and anger. "Why didn't you tell me …?" Deidara shrugged and replied, "I would get another slap from you, my dear Kit, un." The kunoichi frowned and got off the couch. "You win this time, Deidara," she growled. "But the next time, you won't be getting just a slap." The lazy adult sighed broadly and closed his eye. _So much for being with her, un! _Kit walked around the place, and noticed that Deidara was following her closely. She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "What is wrong with you, pervert?!" she exclaimed, apparently feeling annoyed. For the first time, Deidara looked at Kit with a serious expression, his brows furrowed and his mouth not curving upwards into a sly smile. "I'm your damned bodyguard, Kit, and I wouldn't follow you around if I wasn't, un!" he retorted, suddenly feeling agitated. "I'm done playing with you Kit, now I'm supposed to watch you 24/7!" Kit's expression turned soft. She had never seen Deidara look so serious or even sound so agitated before. "Well, fine, I'm sorry then." Deidara folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Pein placed me here for a reason, Kit," he growled, his tone softened. "This is gonna be the first time I'm serious when I'm not in battle, un." Kit forced a smile on her face and nodded in acknowledgement. "He cares about me, right?" she asked, feeling hopeful. Deidara sighed and shrugged. "He sounded like someone was after you," the blonde replied, running his hand down his blonde hair which covered the left side of his face. Kit approached her bodyguard and sat down next to him. "Are you worried about me?" asked Kit. Deidara raised his eyebrows and felt awkward suddenly. "N-No …" he stuttered, the awkwardness spreading rapidly. "So you're just an emotionless bodyguard who doesn't care?"

"I didn't mean it that way, un."

"Oh?"

"What I meant was …" Deidara edged his face closer to Kit's and continued, "My feelings cannot get in the way of this, un." He saw the female blush slightly, and he grinned. "Perhaps the danger will be over soon, y'know?" muttered Kit, not so sure of what to say next. Placing his hands on each side of her face, Deidara edged his face so close to hers until their lips were only a few inches away from each other's. Suddenly, Deidara pressed his lips onto hers and felt her trembling slightly, so he clutched her hand tightly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and felt her ragged breaths in between the long kiss. Pulling away, Deidara cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna protect you no matter what, un." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Never had he loved someone so deeply before. Deidara hugged her tightly and felt her burying her face in his chest.

Itachi had been watching the two in their intimate moment for a very long time and sighed. _He was supposed to guard her … not fall in love and kiss her … damnit. _

"Itachi-san, Itachi-san!" exclaimed Tobi suddenly, shocking Itachi along with Deidara and Kit. The Uchiha frowned and stared coldly at Tobi, then asked, "What is it?" Tobi laughed loudly and said, "Pein-sama wants your attention!" Kit stared at Itachi as he did to her and froze. _Oh my god, he didn't see what we did, did he? _The blonde immediately let go of Kit and scratched his head. _That was awkward, un._ Itachi sighed and followed Tobi to meet Pein in the other room of the hidden hideout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein turned around only to see Itachi approaching him. "You called for me, Pein-sama?" asked Itachi, with much respect in his tone. The Akatsuki leader nodded and replied, "News." The tall Uchiha frowned and walked closer to the leader and listened intently. "The male Jinchurikki host of the Juubi has been spotted in the forests between Sunagakure and Konohagakure four days ago," stated Pein flatly. "We believe he is searching for us." _Believe? Pein never uses that word. This must be important to him … and maybe something else about Konohagakure, perhaps?_ Itachi nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "What do you want me to do?" Pein paced up and down in a calm manner, and then said, "Since Konan and I are taking care of the Kyuubi, you and Kisame shall take care of a new assignment for the time being. Locate the Jinchurikki and capture him alive; he shall be a valuable ally … or if he doesn't comply, we will extract the Bijuu from him." Itachi furrowed his brows and said, "I will inform Kisame, then." Pein nodded and growled, "Dismissed."

Itachi walked off without a word, the feeling of that the mission would be an extremely dangerous one stung greatly. He spotted Kisame in the corner, conversing with Kakuzu quietly. He approached the swordsman and growled, "A new mission for us, Kisame." The former Mist Nin raised an eyebrow and grabbed his large sword. "About what, Itachi?" he asked, licking his lips. Itachi looked at his partner with half lidded eyes and replied, "The capture of the Juubi."

Kakuzu turned to Itachi with interest. "Is he worth money?" asked the greedy bounty hunter. The Uchiha looked at Kakuzu with laziness dancing in his eyes and replied, "No. He's not worth a cent." Kisame followed Itachi, laughing his head off at the shocked expression that stayed on Kakuzu's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunagakure, 6pm

Temari stifled a yawn as she glanced sideways at Kensu. She noticed that he looked too serious for once, so she said, "You look so … serious." Kensu turned his head to her and shrugged. "I'm just thinking about what to do when I leave," he replied, his lips curled, forming a small frown. Temari pouted and asked, "Are you really going to leave …?" Kensu raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Yes, I have to." "So how long will it take?" asked Temari, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What makes you wanna know?"

"I – just answer me!" By now, Temari was already blushing madly.

"As long as it takes, Temari …"

Kensu walked her to her place and went in after her. He leaned against the cold wall and frowned slightly. He thought about that dream again, and he seriously wanted to know more about it, he wanted to sleep again; wanted to dream and hopefully recover more of his past, bit by bit, little by little. Temari stood in front of him and commented, "You look tired." Kensu suppressed a laugh at the blonde's concern over him, and replied, "You too." _Oh, here it is, another quiet, romantic moment …_

"Do you take chances?"

"…Yeah."

"Would you take another shot at love?"

"I – it's hard to explain …"

"Just tell me … be honest."

"Honestly, I would, if I could."

There was a long silence as Kensu gazed into Temari's eyes, not uttering a single word. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, closer and closer to her face, nearer and nearer to her lips. _This is an awkward relationship. _Kensu indeed felt weird about this relationship they shared, they were unsure of each other, but then suddenly right now he let his feelings loose, he easily admitted he loved her by just one, single kiss. Oh, the feelings he had taken in so quickly, the regret he would soon feel … He stopped and looked at her. Temari slowly closed the gap and kissed him deeply. Kensu could feel it; he could taste her lips slowly and gently. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, and he indulged himself in the sweetness of the kiss. Temari let out soft cries of pleasure in between the kissing, and moved so close to the Jinchurikki that they barely had space to move; she was pinning Kensu to the wall. He kissed her back harshly; the way he loved her was so much stronger than it was with Ino. _Why the hell should I compare her to Ino …? _Kensu felt Temari pull away from their kiss, and saw that she was blushing. He turned pink too, but he smiled nonetheless, but deep down inside he still felt confused and worried. They were still embracing the other as Temari whispered, her eyes red, "This is confusing for us both … isn't it?" Kensu shook his head slowly, and then replied, "No, it isn't. I love you." He frowned to himself and could not help but to hate himself for loving another girl so soon, for letting himself fall in love again.

Temari nuzzled under his chin once more and could not help but to smile to herself. "Soon, our love will be interrupted by what I must do … in two days time," announced Kensu firmly, his grip tightening around her as he heard a soft cry of sadness. Temari looked up at the young adult. "Two days time?" she murmured sadly. There was a long silence before she finally decided that he should deserve to find out what happened to his family, deserve to have the freedom, and requested, "Then let's make this night memorable … please." Kensu obliged to her request and let her pull him gently to the bed; her gaze never waned from him. He looked at her longingly as she removed her clothes slowly and pulled him towards her. Kensu kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her.

_What's gonna happen to us when I leave?_

_Will I ever return …?_

_Or maybe … I'll just die, die while … attempting to find the truth, the killers._

_Boy … I'm such a selfish guy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Temari lay in bed, snuggled comfortably in Kensu's arms. She gazed at her lover and kissed him lightly on the lips; she loved him for letting her feel how it is like to love someone, and she would probably want to stay with him for life. But the angst struck her when she thought about him leaving after the next day.

Closing her eyes, Temari thought about the things she would say to him on the last day, trying to prepare herself emotionally … she did not want to break down in tears when he's gone, she would reassure herself silently, tell herself he's not dead yet.

_Is this going to last?_

…

_You're leaving, and I'm going to be here, alone._

_I don't wanna let you go, but, you want to … _

_It's about your family, right?_

_So I'll let you go._

_But you know … just promise me one thing._

_Don't die on me._

Before she drifted off in her sleep, she managed to utter a phrase which would be etched in her memory forever. "I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere near Sunagakure and Konohagakure, 2am

Itachi treaded his path carefully in the dark forest with Kisame following closely behind him. He looked around and realized that they were nearer to Suna than to Konoha, from the sand on the ground. "What makes you think he's in Sunagakure, hm?" asked Kisame, apparently curious about Itachi's decision. The Uchiha turned to his partner and answered dismissively, "Because, he would have no reason to stay in Konohagakure anymore if Pein's guess is correct." Kisame gave Itachi a sarcastic look, and then sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to win you in debating, am I, Itachi-san?" said Kisame with a huge sweatdrop. Itachi glanced back at his partner and replied emotionlessly, "No, you're not."

"Alright, whatever, genius, lead the way."

Itachi continued walking, his eyes darting in every direction with every step he took. Kisame however, seemed relaxed as he followed behind Itachi with his large sword on his back. "So, when we get there, what are we going to do, hm?" asked Kisame, his sharp teeth showing. Itachi frowned and replied flatly, "Lure the Jinchurikki out of course." Kisame stared at his partner in disbelief. "So we have to find out who he is you know that?" said Kisame, in an attempt to outsmart the Uchiha. "We can tell who he is, since he will not be wearing a Suna Jounin vest nor is he a villager, so he'll be the odd one out in the crowds," retorted Itachi lazily. Kisame gaped at Itachi and frowned. _Tch! Defeated once more!_

"We'll observe him for a few days and see what he does. From there, we can find a weakness."

"Oh, will this be turned into another war, Itachi?"

"If we do it carefully, there will be no need for a war."

Soon, the two Akatsuki members spotted the Sand Village far off in the distance and continued walking, but at a higher speed this time. There was no time for relaxing now, according to Itachi, of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I have to improve on writing love fics.

I'm excited about including the Akatsuki inside so … yay.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

**Note: Hidan has some slang, Yo! Vulgarities up ahead!**

**Warning: Yaoi here, just once, not any other chapter! KakuHidan **

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Three: Kidnapped!

They hid in the bushes and observed the streets for any man or woman who looked different from the rest. Their eyes followed every suspect, but it always ended up being another villager. Itachi was already sweating; he became more and more impatient by each minute. He glanced at Kisame, who was just as tense, and was looking at every person with intensity. His eyes returned to the street and spotted a brunette walking down the street, along with one of the Sand Siblings, Sabaku no Temari. Itachi furrowed his brows and muttered to Kisame, "That's him." The blue-faced man strained his eyes and his stare followed the Jinchurikki until they turned and walked into another street, disappearing from their sight. "So now we know what he looks like," drawled Kisame wearily. Itachi nodded slowly and suggested, "We'll watch him for the next few days." "Oh, this is going to be boring," complained Kisame with an unreadable expression spread across his face. Grabbing the heavy sword, he disappeared along with Itachi, leaving no trace of whether they were hiding there or not. They appeared in the forests, behind a large tree, then they began to converse. "I'll watch them at night," said Kisame, letting his sword lean against the tree trunk. Itachi ran his hand through his dark, silky hair and stared coldly at his partner. "I'll watch them in the morning then. We'll watch them together during the afternoon," growled Itachi, his gaze never wandered from the distant Sand Village. "So what now, hm?" asked Kisame, wiping the sand away from his cloak. Itachi sighed and muttered, "We watch them."

"Looks like he spends a whole lotta time with the blondie," said Kisame, with a sly grin on his face. The dark haired adult arched his brows upwards and suggested, "Let's lure him out with that Temari, then." Kisame's lip curled into an evil smirk and nodded while saying, "Yeah … I'd like that." _You and your perverted behavior, Kisame … _Itachi glanced sideways at his partner and drawled with an exhausted tone, "Let's wait a few more days. She might not be the weakness of the Jinchurikki." "Alright … but if she is, I'll do the kidnapping, aye?" said the swordsman, with slight laughter in his voice. He was excited, that was for sure. "So, we take her and scoot back to the hideout, right?" he asked, wanting to clarify it with his genius of a partner. Itachi nodded and muttered, "We'll send him a little note … and if she is his ultimate weakness, he will come alone."

"Oh, you had it all figured out on the way here?"

"That's what I do, unlike you."

"Enough of the taunting, Itachi …"

"Hn," a small grin appeared on the Uchiha's face.

Akatsuki Hideout, 12pm

Deidara yawned and stretched his arms. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the kunoichi in front of him. He smiled to himself; suddenly feeling turned on and lustful so he strolled over to the girl. Kit turned to him and looked at him with an innocent stare which made him chuckle in delight. Deidara cupped her chin and asked, "You bored?" Kit wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded as she brushed her lips against his and kissed him deeply on the lips. He sucked on her lower lip and worked his way down her neck, enjoying her soft whimpers of apparent pleasure and joy. Kit was suddenly pinned to the cold, hard wall as Deidara slowly removed her jacket, giving her a cheeky grin while doing so. They said nothing, but Deidara continued making out with her while rubbing her arm slowly and gently. Kit let out incessant giggling in between the kissing and she made the blonde artist blush madly when she slipped her hand into his pants. "Y-You're so … direct, u-un," stuttered Deidara nervously. "That's how lovers are supposed to be, remember?" teased the female, enjoying the look of surprise on Deidara's face.

"Oi, no making out in fronta my fuckin' eyes!" hollered Hidan suddenly, walking into the room. Kit shot the Jashin-believer a cold glare and retorted angrily, "Get the fuck outta my sight, Hidan!!" The white-haired immortal smirked and shrugged, then walked in the other direction while muttering, "Whatever you say, bitch."

"I heard that!!" screamed Kit from afar. Hidan shook his head and approached Kakuzu and sat down opposite him. "This place turned into a freaking shithole after she came …" complained Hidan. "But you two ended up being close friends, no?" said Kakuzu distractedly, while counting his money.

"Oh stop counting your money; it's still the same amount, god damnit!"

"You know how I'm like, Hidan."

"Oh, the fuckin' moron who counts his money everyday, yeah, that's definitely you."

"You and your vulgar … it sickens me."

They stared at each other before Kakuzu slammed his money on the table and approached Hidan. He sat down on the white-haired man's lap and chuckled. "Not now, Kakuzu, I'm in a fucked up mood," cursed Hidan, his expression dark and angry. The bounty hunter laughed and said, "Oh, you'll be feelin' much better right after this …" as he slowly opened Hidan's cloak.

Hidan's lip curled into a satisfied smirk as he brought Kakuzu's face closer to his after he removed the mask.

Two Days Later, Sunagakure

Kensu stuffed the remaining scrolls into his bag and glanced at Temari, whose expression was sad, downtrodden and a little bit of disappointment. He walked over to her and took her hand. "…Don't put that look on your face," pleaded Kensu, feeling the regret that he had expected for the last four days. Temari stood up and hugged him without a word, remaining silent. Kensu knew her voice would be shaky once she starts talking so he hugged her too; this time he whispered into her ear, "I'll be back." Temari nodded and whispered back, concealing her shaky tone, "I'll just go for a walk. I don't wanna break down in tears at the gates." Kensu held her back and frowned. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Just go … alright?"

_I'm gonna regret leaving this place. But all the more I regret ever having kissed her._

Kensu watched her leave the house as he frowned to himself. It was confusing, these past four days, for him. What was he thinking? He thought of himself as a crazy person, the type who just left the first love of his life and five days later, fell in love with another woman. _I'm so mixed up. _Kensu felt like he did not understand himself anymore; the way he acted towards Temari, the things he said to her, then he remembered him doing the same to Ino before this all happened. Kensu blamed himself, hated himself for being such a player. He gritted his teeth and felt hot tears rolling down his cheek.

_I don't deserve her, do I?_

_No, I don't._

He looked out the window and saw her walking along the empty streets of Sunagakure and sighed. Suddenly, two strangers dressed in familiar and identical clothing snatched Temari from the street after they knocked her out. _Akatsuki!_ Kensu dropped his bag and dashed out the door and down the stairs. He sped for the dark alley and looked around, feeling fear and anxiety. A figure appeared from the shadows and revealed himself to be Uchiha Itachi. "Jinchurikki host of the Juubi," growled Itachi. "You have four days to surrender yourself to the Akatsuki, before we murder your friend."

"Search for us, in the dark forests nearest to the Rain village, west of the village, we reside there."

Kensu rushed angrily towards Itachi and attempted the grab him, but Itachi disappeared, leaving a very angry Jinchurikki kneeling in front of the wall, frustrated and agitated.

Akatsuki Hideout

Itachi placed Temari on the ground, in the dark room alone. She was unconscious, thanks to Itachi. "Kisame, watch her," ordered Itachi. "I'll see if the Jinchurikki wants to come," he suggested. "In four days."

Kisame chuckled and sat down next to the unconscious Sand kunoichi. "It'll be a pleasure watching this Temari, for sure," he said, with amusement in his voice as he eyes scanned her body with much interest. "Don't touch her, Kisame," warned Itachi in a calm manner. "The Jinchurikki would murder you if you did."

"Hah, with my sword? Not a chance!"

"You underestimate the Jinchurikki."

"Oh sure I do."

Pein frowned at his daughter, Kit and said, "You've been getting intimate with Deidara." Actually, it was more of an understatement. Kit raised her brows for a moment, but gradually her expression sunk to embarrassment. The Akatsuki leader sighed and growled, "I placed him there as a bodyguard, not as a lover to you, Kit." "But you can't stop me from liking him, right, dad?" Kit's expression turned cold suddenly. Pein rubbed his temples in order to get rid of the headache he was having right now. "I … don't … care who you like," stated Pein flatly. "I just want you to be safe."

"Safe from what, you never told me anything!"

"It's hard to explain …"

"Oh? Just say it, I won't mind!"

"…"

"Say it!!" screamed Kit, her voice demanding. Pein grew weary of her annoying attitude, so he answered her, "Your cousin is after the Akatsuki."

Kit froze.

"I have a cousin?"

"Yes, the son of the sister of the Fourth Hokage."

"As in, Konoha …?"

Pein nodded and sighed. "Alright, I told you already," he admitted, his temples hurting once more. Kit put her finger on her lower lip and asked, "So who is he?" Her father shot her a glare, and then replied nonetheless, "Someone you shouldn't need to know." Kit grew impatient and tapped her foot. "I … killed his family," said Pein, his expression becoming dark. "And he probably knows of it by now." Kit gasped; her own father killed his own brother and sister? "So I'm afraid that if he knows of your relation with me and him, and if you sided with me, and you told him that, he'd kill you out of anger."

"So that's why you put a bodyguard with me?"

"Yes, and it affected both of you."

"We fell in love."

The auburn-haired man nodded and stared straight into his daughter's eyes. "To tell you the truth, if you weren't my daughter, I'd have extracted your Bijuu by now and left you for dead," growled Pein, his voice dripping with venom. Kit gasped again, she was shocked by the sheer cruelty of her father, the way he said it, the way he easily revealed it to her. "There will be no mercy for my enemies, Kit," he finished, his eyes half-closed.

Near Konohagakure

Kensu trudged along the muddy path, his expression empty. He noticed Izumo and Kotetsu stationed at the Konoha East Gate. It had been so long since he saw the village, and he knew he would probably be arrested if he stepped into the village again.

He followed the path towards the direction north of Konoha, in the direction of the Rain Village. He feared that what he would find is only the dead body of Sabaku no Temari, fearing that he was walking into a dangerous trap set up by the Akatsuki.

_So tired … I need rest …_

_But I finished my water … damnit._

_It wouldn't hurt to just step into the village, right?_

_Tsunade would kill me …_

_Damnit, what the hell am I to do?_

"**Just step into the damned village, boy! You can't survive without water during the long journey!**"

Kensu frowned and considered the Juubi's words. He glanced longingly at his home village, and decided to just walk in and replenish his water, and quickly be on his way, lest he is spotted by Tsunade or anyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D:

I feel messed up already.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrested Interrogation!

**Note: This chapter has little parts of Akatsuki, more of Konoha here.**

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Four: Arrested; Interrogation!

He peered at the guard station; Izumo and Kotetsu were gone, probably on a break. He walked into the village, looking around, staying alert. Kensu slipped between two shops and emerged in another street. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted Tsunade walking down the street along with Shizune and Yamato so he immediately backtracked and jumped on top of a random shop. Kensu could listen in to the conversation, so he followed them closely. "… So what are we gonna do about Kensu?" asked Yamato, scratching his head. Tsunade let out a sigh and shook her head. "He's still guilty, no doubt, so we have to arrest him, no matter what," stated Tsunade clearly. Yamato put his hands to his hips and drawled, "But still, he did help us …" "That doesn't change the fact that he's a criminal," answered the Godaime firmly. Kensu looked at his feet and frowned. _So I'm still a criminal in your eyes, huh? _He turned around and jumped off the roof and walked in the other direction. Kensu was not paying attention to where he was going anymore, which caused him to crash into the one girl he always missed: Ino. She stared at him for a moment, then immediately hugged him tightly. "You're back!" she whispered excitedly. "N-No, I'm just … it was … - just passing by," he stuttered, not knowing how to explain it to her. Come to think about it, it never crossed his mind before! Ino raised her eyebrows and asked, "Just passing by?" Kensu nodded and replied, "My destination is … the Rain Village … but I – I'm just here for w-water." A wave of sadness spread across Ino's face, but she looked up at him and said with much determination, "I'll help you."

Ino took his hand and quickly led him to another street, and then she turned to him again. "Stay here, I'll get the water," she whispered. Kensu looked around in surprise; the street was empty. He slipped into an alley and awaited Ino, while distracted in a series of thoughts. _This was a bad idea, coming back to Konoha._

_If I am found out, I'll be arrested for sure._

…

_They'll ask me where I was …_

_Then if I answer, they'll ask me why I'm back…_

…

_I'll have to tell them about Temari … right? _

…

_I wonder what their reaction would be._

_Angry … perhaps?_

_Worried?_

_Maybe they would blame me for letting her …_

_Damnit …_

Ino took the water and hurriedly rushed out of the shop. She headed for the spot where Kensu was, but was oblivious to the fact that Tsunade and a few Jounin were following her closely. She slipped into the space between the two shops and handed the Jinchurikki the water. Kensu took it and nodded to her while saying, "Thank you." Suddenly, Tsunade and a few Jounin surrounded the shop. A Jounin grabbed Ino by the arms and muffled her screams. Kensu immediately stood up and looked around in shock. "How dumb of you to return here," taunted one of the Jounin. Kensu jumped up and climbed onto the roof, but he took one last look at Ino, who struggled to give him a nod, even under the Jounin's tight grip. Kensu ran for it, but was soon surrounded by the Jounin, leaving Tsunade behind him. _Damnit!_He took a sudden turn, but he merely landed in front of Tsunade. He backed away, feeling helpless. Two Jounin caught him by the arms as he stared up at Tsunade, not knowing what to think. "Take him to the interrogation room," ordered the Hokage. _Gee, thanks, Juubi-kun, you really helped me this time. _

They dragged him all the way up the Hokage tower, and pushed him into an empty room with only a chair in the center. Kensu furrowed his brows and stared at the chair. _What, am I supposed to sit on that thing? _He rolled his eyes and sat down nonetheless. Soon, Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into the room. Kensu stared at his own hands, waiting for whatever it is they were about to say.

"Why did you leave?" asked Tsunade suddenly.

"Because … I wanted to find out more about … my family," answered Kensu, his eyes avoiding Tsunade's cold stare.

"Why are you back, then? Did you give up?" Tsunade pressed on.

Kensu suddenly looked up and shouted, "No, I did not give up!!" He frowned at the Hokage's question and continued, "I was only here because … my destination was the Rain village." Jiraiya raised his eyebrows with sudden interest.

"And why do you want to go to that village?" he asked, while scratching his chin lightly with one finger.

There was a long silence.

"Answer him, god damnit!!"

Kensu stared at the white-haired Sannin and replied with a dark tone, "They have Temari." Tsunade grew wide-eyed and grabbed him fiercely by the collar. "What do you mean, THEY HAVE TEMARI?"

"…The Akatsuki … took Temari …" said Kensu, his voice shaky. "They want me to go there and give myself up."

Tsunade's hands started shaking as she continued asking, "So you're going to surrender to them?" Kensu nodded slowly, his stare never left Jiraiya's. "I need help," he pleaded.

Jiraiya folded his arms and frowned. _He could be a help to destroying the Akatsuki …_

"Put him in the containment room first," drawled Jiraiya. "I wanna talk to you, Tsunade."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat down on her chair and asked, "So what is it, Jiraiya?" The old Sannin closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I want to help the boy," he stated firmly. The blonde Hokage immediately stood up and exclaimed, "What?!" Jiraiya waved his hand and muttered, "Simmer down, Tsunade."

"He may be the key to helping me terminate the Akatsuki."

"You want to use the boy?"

"Well, that's how it will be," drawled the Sannin.

Tsunade shook her head and went against the suggestion. "No. He would probably escape again," she growled. "You're damned bent on letting a chance of terminating the Akatsuki fly away just like that? I promise you, Tsunade, I'll bring the boy back no matter what happens!!" argued Jiraiya, his fist clenched.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take, Jiraiya!"

"Well that's just the one risk I _want_to take!"

The two glared at the other for a long moment before the Hokage sighed and gave in. "Alright, you win. You can … take him and do whatever you want with him. But, the result must be satisfying. If you fail this time, I'm going to put the boy in jail," said Tsunade, while picking up her cup of sake. A smirk spread across the old Sannin's face as he left for the Interrogation room again. Before he left, he glanced at Tsunade and said, "This won't be a disappointment, Hokage-sama."

Containment Room

_Darn it … this place stinks._

Jiraiya entered the room only to see a very agitated Jinchurikki glaring at him. He folded his arms and said to Kensu calmly, "I want you to help me find the Akatsuki." Kensu's expression turned soft, and somehow a little tinge of fear. Itachi would kill Temari if he knew about Jiraiya following him, but that Sannin's the only one who can help him, right? "I – Itachi would kill her if he knew you're helping me," said Kensu, his mind working fast. Jiraiya shook his head and said, "That won't be a problem. I'll follow you, but of course, those Akatsuki will be watching you, right? I'll just conceal myself when following you." Kensu stared at Jiraiya and questioned, "What are you going to do?" Jiraiya sighed and answered lazily, "I have a mission, and that is to destroy the organization." The Jinchurikki was elated to hear it, since he knew the Akatsuki was guilty of killing his family and the fact that Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi filled his mind. Kensu, his eyes dancing with much exhilaration, said, "Okay, I'll let you help me."

Jiraiya grinned at the smart adult and said, "We'll be moving out soon."

"Let it be now. I only have four days."

"Four days? They're really testing your speed and determination."

"I am a Jinchurikki, you know."

"Well, I'm a Sannin."

"And your point is?" challenged Kensu. "We'll reach there in two days," answered Jiraiya triumphantly.

"Wait, I have a request before we go."

Akatsuki Hideout, Somewhere Near the Rain Village

Temari struggled to open her eyes as she shifted her head a few degrees to look around. Gradually, everything slid into focus and she saw this blue-skinned Akatsuki crouching in front of her, with an evil grin on his face, his sharp teeth showing. She immediately sat up straight and stared in horror as the Akatsuki member laughed and said, "Finally awake, eh, Sabaku no Temari? My name's Hoshigaki Kisame!" _It's not like she doesn't know your name. You're an S-Rank Criminal._"W-What do you want with me?" asked Temari, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Oh, we have news that your little boyfriend's coming for you," taunted Kisame. Temari widened her eyes in shock and horror. _He's coming, here?!_

"A-Are you going to kill him?"

"Nah, not at all, we're just going to convince him to join us."

"He won't … I know it."

"Then we're just being forced to extract the Bijuu from him … like we did to your little brother."

Temari fell silent.

Itachi glanced at Kit and Deidara, who were both talking quietly, with smiles on their faces. He frowned, the angry feeling building up inside him. He despised Deidara, he was annoying and arrogant. _He talks too much about his geijutsu. _

_Deidara just sickens me._

"I'm starting to enjoy this bodyguard thing, un," said Deidara as he slid his arms around Kit's waist and pulled her close for a kiss. He bit back a moan and felt her kiss him back harshly, the sensation of her tongue on his gave him an opening as he sucked on her tongue.

"GET A ROOM, GOD DAMNIT FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN!!" screamed Hidan.

Containment Room

"Look, Ino, I'm sorry I got you into this …"

"No, I wanted to help you, so it was my choice."

"Are you … sure you don't blame me?"

Ino shook her head and smiled. "I'm not … that kind of person," she said, her voice like music to his ears. "Thanks, really," said Kensu, feeling grateful for having a great friend like her.

Jiraiya walked into the room and clapped his hands together. "So, are we ready?" he asked, looking at Kensu to Ino. Kensu glanced at the whie-haired legendary Sannin and nodded. "I'm … leaving now, but … I'll be back."

After he left, they were a few miles away from Konohagakrue when suddenly he recalled the last words he said to Ino and those stung him greatly. He started to despise himself again; for promising the same thing to two girls. One a friend, the other a lover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need to reach the target of over 10k words so …

KIT STOP SPAMMING ME ON MSN D:


	5. Chapter 5: Trip To The Rain Village !

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Five: The Trip to the Rain Village, and Beyond!

Jiraiya glanced at Kensu, who seemed distracted, even though he walked alongside him. He sighed; Kensu reminded Jiraiya of Naruto, along the way back from their two and a half year long training. "What's on your mind, kid?" asked Jiraiya, his expression tired. "None of your business, Sannin," retorted Kensu rudely. The Sannin chuckled and commented, "You remind me so much of Naruto, kid." They remained silent for the remainder of the long walk, but Jiraiya recalled the time when he was traveling back to Konoha with his student, Naruto.

**Flashback –Start-**

Naruto frowned and looked down at his own feet while strolling along the path that led back to Konohagakure, from their last training area. Jiraiya caught up with the blonde and panted heavily, "Naruto … wait up!" The teenager ignored the old Sannin, the distracted expression glued to his face. "What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing," answered Naruto, his tone sad.

"You can tell me, right?" said Jiraiya, with a wide grin on his face.

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, before speaking again. "I'm just afraid some stuff would change when I get back, like … maybe something happened, something major … someone may be gone," muttered Naruto, sadness filled his eyes. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not think Naruto would care about what would happen, he thought Naruto just wanted to go home, get it over with, but here he is, the son of the Fourth, Namikaze Minato, worrying about things that would not happen. "Hey, Naruto, don't worry 'bout a thing," reassured Jiraiya with glee in his voice. "Konohagakure's a strong village, remember? They can survive anything; even your friends are strong. But you know … you're the strongest among them, even that Uchiha Sasuke kid."

"Ero-sennin …" began Naruto, his gaze shifted towards his teacher.

"And that's why you can ultimately succeed in bringing the kid back!"

A faint smile appeared on Naruto's face as he muttered, "Thank you, ero-sennin," with tears welling up in his eyes. Jiraiya was taken aback. "N-Now, d-don't cry Naruto!!" exclaimed the shocked Sannin. "I h-hate it when people cry!!" "Ero-sennin, I'm not sad! I'm glad you said those things to me!"

**Flashback –End-**

Jiraiya glanced at the Jinchurikki again and asked, "Are you thinking about what might happen to her?" Kensu turned his head to Jiraiya and nodded, unsure of what the old man might say next. "She'll be fine, kid," said Jiraiya, with an encouraging smile on his face. "If I know Nagato by now, he's one man who never breaks promises, even if he is the evil leader of the Akatsuki. He honors his promises, even Itachi." Kensu raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know that?"

"I was once his sensei, along with Konan," admitted Jiraiya easily. He looked straight at the path and said, "You remind me of him sometimes, the things you said." The brunette couldn't help but to smile a little.

Akatsuki Hideout

"So, Kit … what did Pein say?"

"Oh, he said a few things … here and there," replied Kit sadly. Deidara frowned and approached her. "What were those hurtful things?" he asked, concerned, while snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Kit shook her head and said, "Nothing, it was nothing much," she reassured him before planting a kiss on his cheek. Deidara caught hold of her wrist and kissed her back, gently biting on her lower lip, in an attempt to hold back her tears. He slipped his hands under her blouse and had to bite back a loud moan when she started working her way down his neck. Deidara slowly removed her blouse and pushed her gently against the wall. His shirt was taken off too; revealing a gigantic mouth on his chest that was stitched up by Kakuzu. He kissed her harshly, wanting to let her know he loved her was not enough; he had to let her to know he wanted her more than anything else in the world.

Deidara ran his hand up and down her slim body while his lips were still locked with hers, and both didn't care whether anyone was watching; they just concentrated on each other.

He nipped at her neck, while the sound of her soft moans filled his ears. In the shadows, Tobi was hiding in a dark corner, watching them with pleasure. He let out soft whimpers from time to time, and suddenly turned to the doorway and spotted Itachi. By now, Deidara and Kit were already asleep on the bed, with an angry-looking Uchiha standing there, glaring at the couple. Tobi immediately crept towards Itachi and whispered cheerfully, "A-Ah, Itachi-san, n-nothing to see here, you know?" stammered Tobi, while pulling the agitated Itachi away. _I'm going to punch him so hard tomorrow he'll regret ever touching her._

One day later …

The next morning, Itachi approached the blonde artist and roughly grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. Staring at him coldly, Itachi whispered, "Don't touch her. Again." He crashed his fist straight into Deidara's face, breaking his nose in the process. "Ugh, that hurts, un!" exclaimed the blonde, attempting to stop the bleeding while glaring angrily at the Uchiha. "You'll fucking pay for it, un!!"

"Itachi-niisan!!" screamed Kit as she rushed forward and stopped her foster brother from punching Deidara again by holding back his right arm. Itachi turned to his younger sister and stared at her in disbelief. "Why do you defend him, hm?" asked Itachi, the anger rising.

"It's … because … I'm in love with him, damnit!" shouted Kit.

Itachi immediately fell silent. "Have you any idea what you just said?" growled Itachi. "Yeah, I do!" retorted Kit angrily. The Uchiha backed away silently and sighed. "I don't think you're ready for him … and what's more, I _hate_him," Itachi emphasized the word with much frustration in his voice.

"Whatever, I think you'll come to accept it, since you can't control me!"

"…"

With that, Kit stormed off, while dragging Deidara away, his nose bleeding profusely.

Somewhere Near the Rain Village

"Tell me, what's your relationship with Temari?" asked Jiraiya with interest.

"Err – it really is none of your business," replied Kensu, not wanting him to preach the subject again.

"I know it's something deep, since you wouldn't go this far for her, right?" guessed Jiraiya, trying to engage in a proper conversation with the Jinchurikki.

"… I guess … yeah," drawled Kensu, his expression unreadable and blank.

Jiraiya took out an old map and started to read it. "So, what are you going to do once you find them?" asked the Sannin. Kensu looked at the map distractedly while saying, "I'd kill them if Temari comes into danger."

"Ah … so you love her, hm?"

"Can we get off that subject?" requested Kensu, feeling annoyed.

"Oh, alright, alright."

They continued walking and walking before they spotted the Rain village in the distance. "There it is," Jiraiya heaved a sigh of relief; he did not mess up on navigating this time, thankfully. "So now, I will follow you. You're on your own, kid," said Jiraiya, stuffing the map into his bag. Kensu nodded and walked in the direction of the Rain Village, determined to rescue her before she encounters any danger.

"Itachi, they're here," informed Kisame, holding his sword tightly in his hand.

"Very well, inform Pein. I'll wait for him at the lookout," ordered Itachi calmly, his gaze still glued to Kit in the corner, who was still healing Deidara from his injury.

Kisame nodded and walked off. He suddenly stopped and turned to Itachi again. "What of the girl?"

"…Just leave her for the moment."

"Okay …" said Kisame lazily as he dragged his sword along with him.

The Akatsuki swordsman strolled into the leader's room and cleared his throat. "Eh – leader-sama, the Jinchurikki is arriving soon," said Kisame, straining his little eyes to see the leader in the corner. "Good. When he gets here, inform me, and do not do anything to him. Don't hurt him, don't agitate him. Give him what he wants," whispered Pein calmly. Konan emerged from the shadows as Kisame left and said, "Are you going to tell him first?"

"I will, if it will change him."

"If he doesn't listen?"

"We kill him …"

"Your own nephew … isn't he?"

"I do not care, Konan … he is a bastard."

Konan flinched slightly, and then asked, "Are you going to tell him lies, then?" Pein turned back to his partner and replied, "He is a great ally, if he joins us."

"So … the extraction of the Bijuu will be done if he rebels, right?"

"Indeed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm getting tired.

Kit pushes me too hard.

I already have inspiration for another fanfic …

I can't do lemon with Kit!!

This is too short. God ... I'm stressed already.

**Kensu: Like, I agree.**

**Me: Ohh yes … and guess what?**

**Kensu: What?**

**Me: You're not included in my upcoming fanfic!!**

**-Ken flinches and starts crying-**


	6. Help, people, and VOTE!

_WHO WANTS ME TO DELETE THIS FIC PLEASE REVIEW SAY YEAH_

_WHO WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THE FIC SAY NO _

_ I'M IN A TIGHT SITUATION. I'M STARTING TO HATE THIS FANFIC (But I adore KenxTema) BUT KIT WANTS ME TO CONTINUE IT ... SO_

_SHOULD I ?_

_OR SHOULD I NOT ? _


	7. Worm Problem

Hey ...

there's an irritating worm in my system, and it made me close M Word many times, frustrating me. So from here on out, I'll stop writing for a while because i wanna scan and scan then remove the thing. I've tried so many times I think I'm going to reformat my OS soon ... so ... uh ... ya ... off i go, to defeat the worm.

btw, thanks for the voting thing ... inspired to go on ..


	8. Chapter 6: Revealed Truth

Note:

"**Zetsu's darker side …**"

"Zetsu's normal speech/side …"

------------------------------------

Uh, I might get some stuff wrong or something …

I need to brush up on my Naruto knowledge …

No more lime forever w00t!!

Okay this chapter is going to be quite short … or long … or normal or something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensu's going to ask Temari something … Woohoo!!

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Six: Revealed Truths

He walked along the path pointing west of the Rain village, the raindrops falling from the trees and the sky. Looking around, he only saw farming villagers, and almost crashed into some of them, receiving rude gestures and shouts of anger from them. He did not care; all he wanted was to find Itachi, find the Akatsuki and get Temari back. Kensu didn't care whether he'd get in harm's way or anything, the emotions all surged through him, anxiety, fear; angst. He wanted so badly to fulfill just one desire of his … there was nothing on his mind except the one thing that surfaced when he got here; he wanted to marry Temari, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow … or perhaps even next year or something, but he made that decision long ago, when he was staying in Sunagakure and almost nothing was going to change that decision of his. Damn it, he loved her. That was one fact he couldn't possibly forget.

Moving faster, he could sense Jiraiya behind him, following him closely. Jiraiya could see that Kensu was getting frantic, afraid that he would be found out. He slowed down, trying his best to distance himself from the running shinobi in front of him. The young Jounin spotted the infamous Akatsuki member, Zetsu, standing in the trees, concealed well from the villagers and he immediately headed towards his direction. When he stopped, Zetsu emerged from the dense forest and stepped on the path. "So you've actually come," taunted Zetsu with a shocked tone that seemed to be covering up his excitement.

Itachi suddenly appeared, looking calm and serene. "Where is she?" asked Kensu, his face turning rigid at the sight of Temari's kidnapper. "Don't be impatient, boy!" hissed Zetsu with a voice that dripped with deadly venom. Itachi put up a hand, in order to silence Zetsu's taunting, and said, "Are you alone?" The brunette nodded, but felt worried at the same time. Jiraiya frowned and hid behind the tree instead, but still leaned sideways to get a better view of what was happening. "Alright then …" muttered Itachi as he advanced for the secret entrance slowly. "**If he misbehaves and retaliates … can I eat him?**" asked Zetsu's darker side. "Shut up," retorted the other side angrily. They seemed to be having some sort of mental struggle for dominance over the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Itachi could say anything, Kensu suddenly asked again, "Where is she?" Itachi sighed and turned to him. "The more you ask, the higher the chances that I will ask Kisame to kill her," growled the Uchiha with a dark look on his face. The Jinchurikki frowned and then asked, "Where is Pein?"

Itachi paused.

"You know Pein?" he murmured, feeling interested and curious about the man's knowledge of things.

"Yeah, and I want to see him," growled Kensu, his fists clenched.

"… You will see him … now," said Itachi as he led Kensu into the large room with all the Akatsuki members, including Kit.

"Sit down, and wait. Do not try anything, we have the whole organization here …" warned Itachi with a cold and harsh voice. Kensu sat down on a random boulder, and was constantly being watched by Zetsu. "Would you stop doing that?" asked a very annoyed Jounin.

"**No … you just look delicious,**" snarled Zetsu hungrily.

"Zetsu!" cried Hidan. "No consuming the prisoner, for the love of Jashin!"

"**You are an irritant, Hidan,**" said Zetsu, annoyed.

Kensu was distracted; he did not hear what the two said. He was thinking about Temari instead. How was she? Is she alright?

And where was that idiot Sannin, Jiraiya? Did he escape for Konoha and decide to leave Kensu to dig his own grave?

It was all too much to take in. Now Kensu did not know what to do first. The leader was coming soon, and he did not even have a plan to rescue Temari?

Deidara glanced at the shinobi in the corner and shouted across the room, "Hey, Jinchurikki-san, what's your Bijuu, hm? I'd like to know, un!" Kensu glared at the blonde and retorted, "It's none of your business, Deidara."

"Oh come on, un," Deidara pressed on.

"It's the ten-tailed wolf," said Pein, suddenly emerging from the shadows. A few of the Akatsuki members suddenly sat upright in shock and maybe even fear of the all-powerful leader of the organization. "The Juubi, is it not, Kensu?" whispered Pein.

"How do you know my name?" asked the curious youngster. Pein raised his eyebrows and suppressed a smile. "It is time to reveal everything to you, now, Kensu-kun," mocked the auburn-haired man. The Jinchurikki suddenly sat up straight with much interest. "I, Pein, am your uncle," said Pein almost simply. Kensu did not react properly; he merely stared straight at the Akatsuki leader, not believing what he had just heard. "I don't comprehend, Pein," said Kensu, feeling angry and confused.

"Your father, Hisako Ryuu and your mother, Namikaze Hibi, were both my brother and sister," Pein answered, his voice calm. Kensu's expression turned dark; the killer of his parents was standing here, right in front of his eyes! "Alas, I killed them," admitted Pein with an extremely fake tone of sadness. "But for a very good reason as well!" spieled the man.

"They wanted to betray the Rain Village," growled Pein. "They wanted power all for themselves!" By now, Kit had already stood beside Pein all this while, listening as intently as Kensu did. "But I stopped them. Told them it was the wrong choice. They didn't listen. So I was forced--"

"So you were forced to kill them and now make up lies just to persuade me to join your stupid organization?"

Pein suddenly fell silent, his expression turned extremely deadly.

"I know why you killed them, Pein. They knew of your evil plan," muttered Kensu. "They wanted to stop you instead."

There was a long, undisturbed silence before Pein suddenly banged his fist against a large boulder, inflicting a rather huge mark on the boulder. "So you know," panted Pein. "You know it …" Kensu frowned and stared at Pein. "I want to know where she is," demanded Kensu, his fists tightly clenched. "Oh, that Temari?" said Pein, with childish amusement in his voice. "She's … not here right now." Kensu wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. Not ever.

"So sit down, Ken, and get to know all of us before you die, yes?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya revealed himself behind Kisame and knocked out the fish-man. He knelt down and whispered, "Temari, wake up …!" The blonde opened her eyes tiredly and noticed one of the legendary Sannin in front of her, looking worried and anxious. "J-Jiraiya-sama!" she suddenly said. "Is he here? Is Ken here?" she asked, frantic. "Yes, yes, but we have to get you out of here--"

"Jiraiya-sama, I am not leaving without Kensu!"

Jiraiya's expression turned gloomy as he replied with a reluctant tone,

"…Very well then, just follow me closely."

"Hai," she said as she stood up while staring at the unconscious Akatsuki member.

"Alright, we're going to find Kensu now, and we have to get him out of here. I still have a job to do," panted Jiraiya while wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "I think they're … just a few steps away from here!" Jiraiya nodded and headed out with Temari following him closely from behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein stared at the unconscious Jinchurikki on the ground emotionlessly. "Well done, Itachi," he whispered. "Now bring him to the extraction chamber." Kakuzu carried Kensu and followed Pein into the large extraction chamber. He dropped Kensu on the ground and nodded to Konan, who approached Pein and whispered something in his ear. "We are ready," he announced. The Akatsuki members all jumped up onto the large monstrous statue's ten fingers each and formed just one seal: tiger and waited.

Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion as Jiraiya emerged from the debris along with Temari and a few other Jounin. "Akatsuuuuki!!!" screamed the Sannin dramatically with an accusing finger pointed. "The extraction is interrupted … now, we must fight first," said Pein easily. Soon, all the Akatsuki members dispersed and engaged in battle with the Jounin and Jiraiya. Pein focused on Jiraiya as Itachi focused on battling Gai.

Temari rushed forward and fell to her knees at the sight of Kensu bleeding. "No … you're not dead, are you?" asked Temari, her hands shaking as she touched Kensu tenderly. "I hope he is," said a female from the shadows. She emerged from the shadows, revealing herself to be Kit. "And if he isn't dead, he's mine to kill anyway."

Slowly, his eyes opened and saw Temari kneeling beside him, apparently looking at someone else. He turned his head slowly and saw the Jinchurikki he had seen earlier. "Temari …" he whispered, moving his hand towards hers and grabbing it with all his might. The blonde looked down at him and gasped. "You're alive?" she whispered back. Kensu stopped her from talking for a while and smiled at her with the question he had always wanted to ask her since arriving here.

"If I die after this … I'm going to regret ever forgetting the important question, Temari."

"What are you saying? I know you're not going to die, Ken!"

"Sabaku no Temari … will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg OwO he popped the question when he's about to die!!

Might edit the way he would say it soon ... lol

W00t!!


	9. Chapter 7: The Fight

Falling In Love Is Harder Than It Was

Chapter Seven: The Epic Fight of Two Jinchurikki!!

"Stay behind me … and take cover," whispered Kensu as he quickly got up, his wounds healed. He stared at his cousin; the Jinchurikki named Kit and said, "Why side with him?" Kit folded her arms and gave him an irritated look and shouted, "Because he's my father and I should!" Kensu finally grew angry, sick and tired of Kit defending the very man who murdered his family as if he were not in the wrong at all. "You're so naïve," growled Kensu, his face filled with pure hatred. "What did you say?!" screamed Kit shrilly, her voice piercing Kensu's ears due to his sharp sense of hearing. "Shut up!!" cried Kensu as he charged towards her with improved speed and punched her so hard until she coughed out blood from her mouth and groaned in pain. He became feral again, and started losing his rationality slowly. He stepped backwards, his pupils turning yellow with thin slits in them appearing slowly. "You're dead, itoko-san," growled Kensu, showing his sharp teeth while grinning evilly. Kit remained unfazed as she wiped off the blood from her chin and mouth and went into her fighting stance. She summoned the two shadows of wolves as they emerged from her scroll growling viciously. Kensu glared at her and swiftly dodged the wolves' attacks and charged towards her with a sharp kunai in his hand. He managed to cut Kit painfully on her arm before being forced against a wall by the wolves. He frowned and jumped up into the air and screamed, "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" The fireball dived for Kit, but the bright light being emitted from it destroyed the two shadows. Kit dodged the fireball and decided to unleash some real attacks. She activated her Rin'negan and looked straight at Kensu. He landed on the ground, but did not stop there. Instead of landing entirely on the ground, he leaped up high again and dived towards Kit. He gave her a large kick on the stomach which sent her flying backwards and crashing into the hard wall.

"You don't know what you're doing, damnit!!" shouted the male Jinchurikki.

Kit charged towards him and disappeared halfway, but suddenly reappeared behind him and slammed her fists hard on his back, causing him to cough out his blood. "That was for what you did to me," panted Kit. Kensu turned around; this time the demon's cloak had already formed. "You know what?" snarled Kensu. "I hate it when you take sides!" He leaped towards his Jinchurikki of a cousin and started clawing at her while she dodged swiftly.

Kensu finally managed to inflict a deep cut on her thigh, which caused blood to spill out profusely.

Suddenly, the demon chakra flowed out of Kit's body and formed the deadly cloak slowly. She turned to face her cousin and immediately lunged at him and pushed him harshly against the wall. Punching him once, Kit panted, her face livid, "You'll regret ever saying that!!"

She formed the seals and shouted, "Chidori!!" Kensu closed his eyes and thrust his hand forwards and caught her wrist and tightened his grip greatly, causing her to cringe a little. Kensu grinned with a sort of insane look and muttered, "Rasengan."

The blue orb was being crushed against Kit's body and Kensu's fist, and soon, a little blood spilled out of Kit's waist. He kicked her on the face and watched as she struggled to get up. "I'm tired of playing, cousin!! Now I'm going to kick your little ass!" spat Kensu rudely and fiercely. He stared at Kit when she suddenly formed only one seal and shouted, "Konbi Henge no Jutsu!" She transformed into a gigantic cat with seven tails, shocking Jiraiya and the rest. Kensu did the same, and he immediately turned into a large, feral wolf with ten-tails. Roaring in anger, the wolf charged towards the gigantic cat and clawed at her fiercely.

They both attacked each other until suddenly they inflicted a blow on each other so fatal it caused them to fly backwards and hit opposite ends of the gigantic chamber. The wolf got up earlier than the cat and he immediately lunged at the feline and bit its neck hard. The cat pushed the wolf off and started to release a series of claws and scratches with much speed. _Damnit … I can't be running out of chakra now!!_

The wolf swished two of its tails and caused the cat to be pushed backwards by the strong and heavy wind. It advanced towards its target slowly and extended its claws, then raising it up high, ready to move in for the kill, before suddenly the cat leaped up and kicked the wolf onto its back, causing a great tremor in the earth.

The cat flashed its fangs and ambled towards the fallen wolf. The Bijuu glared at the large cat and transformed back into the form of the human Jinchurikki. He stood up and stepped backwards, the sound of the fighting could still be heard clearly. The cat transformed back into Kit as she walked towards her cousin with a triumphant look. "Looks like I've won the Jinchurikki fight," mocked Kit, while Kensu was still glaring at her. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried Kensu, even though he did not know what he was doing with the last remaining bit of his chakra, as he split into multiple clones. They all advanced towards Kit and launched a series of punches and kicks, meaning that he had already run out of chakra. Kit continued dodging and blocking; she had run out of chakra too. Kensu ran towards the kunoichi and gave her one last blow to the face: a punch, before backing away from the depletion of chakra.

Kit fell to the ground, amazed at what he could still throw at her even though he was out of chakra. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. By now, Deidara had started running towards Kit screaming, "Kit, are you alright?!" Kit shook her head; she was too tired and fatigued. Deidara glared at the male Jinchurikki on the ground and picked him roughly by the collar. Before he could run his kunai into the Jounin's chest, however, Kensu had already rammed his own into Deidara's first. The blonde sunk to the ground, clutching the kunai tightly. Kit rushed forward and supported him, her expression shocked. "I'll spare you," panted Kensu. "But I won't spare him."

"F-Fuck you!!" screamed Deidara under the white hot pain that shot up his chest.

"We will finish this again soon, Jiraiya-sensei. Akatsuki, disperse!" commanded Pein as they all disappeared. Jiraiya frowned and walked towards Kensu. "It looks like I've failed this mission," admitted the old Sannin. "Tsunade would be angry at me."

"…God," whispered Kensu tiredly.

Konohagakure, Hokage's Office

"So you've failed the attempt to kill the Akatsuki," said Tsunade with a matter-of-fact look on her stony face.

"Well, it was a hard fight. Konan and Pein were against me," said Jiraiya, his attitude apparently carefree.

"So, I'll arrest the Jinchurikki, then?"

Jiraiya stared at her for a very long moment before saying, "You do remember that he was one of your most trusted shinobi?" Tsunade rubbed her temples in annoyance and nodded dementedly. "It doesn't change the fact that he stole the forbidden information and scrolls from the archive chamber," stated the Hokage, stubborn as usual. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and whispered, "He proposed in the middle of the battle to Temari, you know that?"

Tsunade spat out her sake and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Jiraiya nodded with an impressed look on his face. "Yep. Right before he fought the other Jinchurikki. Made it loud and clear, even in his feeble state," said the white-haired Sannin with a large grin on his face. Tsunade glared at her fellow Sannin and said, "That won't change my mind." Jiraiya sighed broadly and then drawled, "How about the fact that he almost died by his cousin's hand just to gain your trust, hm?" Tsunade put down her cup of sake and rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell me he had a cousin," growled the blonde Hokage. Jiraiya waved his hand passively and replied lazily, "I just found out, too, Tsunade."

"What makes you think I'll let him go?" asked Tsunade, rubbing her temples once more.

"You'll let him go soon … since I know you can't bear to separate two people … y'know?" said Jiraiya, trying his best to persuade the stubborn Hokage.

There was an extremely long silence as Tsunade thought hard about the matter. She scratched her head and looked at the picture of Dan and Nawaki. Her expression drooped to sadness as she looked down at her own hands. "Alright, he's free to go," said Tsunade, defeated.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together and nodded. "I'll go tell him then," he said as he left the room with a victorious look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensu sat on the bench, enjoying the breeze with Temari next to him, stroking his head gently with her hand. He looked sideways and smiled at her. "You look different," commented Temari, concentrating on wherever her hand went. Kensu caught hold of it and brought it close to his chest. "You know why? It's because I'm so in love with the most beautiful girl on earth," crooned Kensu, moving nearer and nearer to her face. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead lightly against his and waited for the moment she would be able to feel his lips again. Kensu touched her lips with his and slid his arms round her waist, bringing her closer than ever. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "I love you," he whispered.

Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared and apparently interrupted their quiet moment. "Oh! Uh – just to let you know, kid, Tsunade has decided not to arrest you and all that …" said Jiraiya, embarrassed at ruining their peaceful time together. "Uh, I'll just go now."

Kensu turned to Temari again and grinned widely. "Looks like I'm free now," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "Too free," said Temari, accepting his obvious request. A few minutes later, two familiar persons arrived. "T-Temari!!" exclaimed a shocked Kankuro, staring at his older sister making out with Kensu. Temari immediately pulled away and stood up in surprise. "K-Kankuro!!" Kensu stood up too, looking mortified.

"W-What the heck were you two doing?" asked Kankuro, either feeling surprised that his sister finally has a lover or angry for some other reason. "N-Nothing, w-we weren't doing anything," stuttered Temari, hesitating. Gaara folded his arms and raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. "You two were kissing," he stated, his voice somehow amused, a small smile appearing on his face. Temari blushed wildly. Kensu stared at the three Sand Siblings in total shock. _They're taking it so well, eh?_

"So Kensu!" exclaimed Kankuro suddenly, his hands together.

"W-What?" asked Kensu, still looking mortified.

"Take care of my sister, will you? You're probably her first!" mocked the second eldest sibling of the three.

"Kankuro!!" screamed Temari, feeling embarrassed to be exposed in this way. "By the way, Temari ..." said Kensu as he took her hand. "You are going to marry me, right?" Temari blushed wildly and stared at her brothers to Kensu. "Uh ... I uh ..." she stammered. "Not yet!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay … so I don't know if I want to end it at Chapter Eight …

Too many chapters make me drowsy.


End file.
